Danny phantom and the Order of the Phoenix
by Randomness254
Summary: Danny Fenton wasn't really Danny Fenton. He was Daniel Potter, twin brother to Harry Potter. When his family and friends all die in the Nasty Burger explosion, Vlad adopts him and reunites him with Harry after learning the truth about his past. Now, Danny doesn't speak out loud to anyone but the Order, the Weasley's, Hermione, and his Family. What happens when Danny and Draco fin
1. Prologue

**Danny was eight when he got his powers. He is fourteen right now. He knows he is adopted because his parents never hid that from him, not wanting him to struggle with learning the truth one day.**

Dead. They are all dead and it's all my fault. Why did I have to even consider cheating on that stupid test. It's not like I planned to do anything with my life other than being Danny Phantom anyway. Now they're dead and I can't get them back. I wish I could blame Dark Dan, but I can't, because he was me at one point. Everything he's done was as a result of what just happened to me.

I twirl my silverware in the air with telekinesis. They dance together with surprising grace, reminding me of when we first discovered this ability of mine, way before I became half ghost. I was five years old and my parents were building the specter speeder. While underneath it, one of the supports gave out and it was about to fall on top of my father. I noticed it right before it actually gave out and I stopped it an inch away from his nose. He quickly got out from under it and it crashed to the ground as it put a lot of strain on me to hold it there. I quickly found myself surrounded by darkness and drifting in an endless abyss.

When I finally came to, I was in a hospital bed and hooked up to a lot of monitors. The doctors had no explanation for what happened but they did know that, for some reason, all of my energy levels were exhausted at once. They said with a little rest and a lot of food I would be back to normal in no time. It was true. My family never told the doctors about the telekinesis. They were scared of what the doctors might do if they found out. Instead, once I was all better, they had me try it on something smaller. They placed a soup spoon in front of me and asked me to try to make it move.

After several hours of trying, everyone was out of the room and I nearly gave up. I looked around and saw that every piece of paper in the room was floating now. I called for my parents and my sister, and they were all amazed at the sight. I guess I just needed something lighter at the time. It's actually easier for me to lift several different papers at once than to lift a stack of the same amount of papers. I slowly learned things like this as I continued to practice with my newfound ability. I was able to lift heavier things the more I practiced. We decided it was the adrenaline that allowed me to lift the whole speeder.

I remember how I would use my telekinesis to play several different instruments at once and be a one person band. It was always fun to play instruments, as I was always a prodigy in music. I would play at family christmas' for both sides of the family. The first time I showed the Fenton side, I spent an hour in ghost proof handcuffs before my parents could calm them down and explain that I wasn't a ghost. A hand on my shoulder grabs my attention and I look up into the panicked face of Vlad Masters.

"Daniel, while I am impressed that you have mastered a new power, I do not think it wise to practice it in front of humans." I jerk away from him and scoot towards the wall. "Daniel please, I know we haven't always gotten along, but unless one of your biological parents decide to take you in even though they already put you up for adoption, you will be living with me from now on."

"No. I can't. If I live with you, I'll become... him." the last part is barely audible and Vlad most likely only hears it because of his enhanced hearing.

"Him who?"

"The person who killed them."

"What are you talking about? It was an accident. Wasn't it?" I shake my head harshly. "Who-who killed them?"

"I did."

"Dan-"

"I did. It was me from another timeline. Only now it's this timeline because I only became evil after they all died and I went to live with you. I can't escape it but I still can't live with you. Please." I beg.

"Alright. I'll start looking for your biological parents. If I can find them and if they're alive and willing to take you in, then that's what we'll do. If not, then I am sure I can find- someone else, who would be willing to take you in without us having to go through the whole adoption agency thing."

"T-thank you." He pulls me into a hug and we stay like that for a long time.

~~~Two weeks later~~~

I look around using my ability to see auras and find an orange aura with dark blue in the center approaching my room. The outer area represents the person's personality, while the inner area represents their mood. I recognize this as Vlad's aura as of late and I wipe my tear stained cheeks before he walks in.

"Daniel?" Vlad says from my door at his mansion as I'm living here until we can figure out something more permanent. I look at him and nod to acknowledge that I heard him and he can come in. I haven't spoken a word since I thanked him for helping me and not pushing me to live with him three months ago. I don't plan on saying anything for a long time. Vlad walks the rest of the way in and comes to sit next to me on my bed.

"I can't seem to find anything on your birth parents, but I've been looking under the name Fenton. Is there any chance you know your original last name or who your parents were?"

 _"I know my last name. The Fenton's never actually changed it because they wanted me to have a connection to my family in case I wanted to get in touch with them later on in life. They referred to me as a Fenton, but my last name is Potter."_ I write on the whiteboard he got me. He seems to gasp at this.

"D-do you know anything else?"

 _"Sometimes I have dreams. In the dreams, I remember seeing three other people in these dreams. They started when I first got my ghost powers. I think that my powers helped me remember things from back then since I was only two and a half years old at the time."_

"What happens in the dreams?"

 _"I can't remember, they are always vague and I can't remember any details when I wake up."_

"I see, I'll keep looking. One more thing before I go, did you have any troubles speaking when you were younger?" I look at him confused and he elaborates. "Like problems pronouncing things like most people in America do. Maybe you had to go to speech therapy because you had troubles pronouncing the letter 'r' or other letters?"

 _"Yeah, how did you know?"_

"Just a hunch. I don't think you were born in the U.S. It would make since because you would have had an accent that you naturally obtained from your birth parents. Even with all that therapy I can tell that you're consciously making a large effort just to talk normally. You don't have to fight it anymore. There is nothing wrong with the way you speak. It just tells me to expand my search to other countries." I nod in understanding and he leaves. I sigh and lay back down, trying to fall asleep. I quickly fall asleep and begin to dream of something familiar.

 _I look around and find my brother Harry lying next to me. It's night time and we are supposed to be asleep, but it seems we both woke up at the same time again. I look into his green eyes and we both understand that we are both hungry. We climb out of our crib and go to what we call the food room. We open the fridge and it hits the counter with a bang. Mommy and Daddy run in here to see what's going on. We smile guiltily and they both breathe a sigh of relief._

 _"How did you two get out?" Dad says. He has black hair and blue eyes like me._

 _"Up!" We say together._

 _"Awe, James, it's like they're trying to tell us that they climbed the crib. They actually understood what you asked!" Mom gushes. There's that word again. James. Mommy is always calling Daddy that unless she's talking to us and it doesn't make since._

 _"Lily, they're two years old. There is absolutely no way they understand us. They just want us to pick them up." Daddy tells Mommy, using the word that he uses for her like she does for him. We hear rustling outside and Mommy and Daddy look scared. "Take the boys to the nursery and don't make a sound."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"There's no time. Go."_

 _Mommy picks us up and starts running to our room. When we get in there, she locks the door, and things begin to blur. There is Daddy's scream, a bright green light, Mommy's scream, a lightning bolt on my brother's forehead and one on my chest near my collar bone. Each shot was fired in quick succession and both bounced off of us and hit the person who sent them. Then, everything goes black._

I sit up panting and sweating. Vlad rushes into the room after hearing my screams and instantly pulls me into a tight hug. I cry into his shoulder for a long while before I finally calm down.

"Still having nightmares little badger?" He asks me. I reach for my whiteboard.

 _"Yeah but it's not the ones I normally have. It's the one that I think are memories of my family. I remember the dream this time though."_

"What happened in the dream?"

 _"I was two years old and me and my twin brother Harry were in the kitchen with our parents at night. When they were talking, I heard them call each other Lily and James. There was a noise outside and my mom Lily carried me and Harry to our room and shut and locked the door. I only remember bits and pieces from there. There was a green flash, Mom died, then there were lightning bolt scars on my brother and I, and the pale man who gave them to us was lying on the ground. I woke up after that."_

After reading what I wrote, Vlad's eyes seem like they are going to pop out of his head they are so wide. I look at him questioningly and he seems to snap out of things and focus back on me.

"Right. Sorry, it just took me by surprise." another questioning look. "Lily and James Potter. I know who your parents are now." I perk up at this and he looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry Daniel, but your dream was a memory of the night they died. Nobody knew you survived the killing curse too. You disappeared, and your brother was the only one known to be alive. I'm sorry that I can't put anymore pieces of your puzzle together, but I do know someone who can. I also know where your brother is. If you'd like, instead of trying to find someone who would take you in, I can adopt you and enroll you in the same boarding school as him. Maybe having other family will prevent you from becoming him." I nod my head excitedly in agreeance and he smiles warmly.

"Alright, but if you really want to do this, you are going to have to work really hard. I know the school year just got over, but if you want to go to the same school as your brother, as well as be in the same grade as him, you will have to start cramming now. I will get ahold of Hogwarts and find out how to enroll you and what you will need to catch up on your studies. For now, I will teach you the basics of what I know. I may not be a very good teacher, but I will try my best."

 _"Thanks. It really means a lot to me."_ I write him. He ruffles my hair and walks out to make the arrangements.

 **Hey everyone! I just wanted y'all to know that this is a test run. I'm going to leave this up for about a month before I post another chapter unless I get at least five people who ask me to update sooner. This is also the first time I'm posting a crossover fic. Please feel free to leave comments. Flames will be ignored. I hope you enjoy. Y'all are fabulous!**

 **Alice out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have only recently gotten into Harry Potter. I will be checking my facts before writing but I will probably miss things. If I do, please just consider it a part of the AU unless it's something that is absolutely impossible and would create a plot hole in which case you are free to let me know what it is and how it creates the plot hole. Thanks for understanding. Y'all are fabulous.**

Danny's POV

Three days later, I wake up to someone shaking me. My eyes snap open, revealing a glowing toxic green. I grab the arm of the person who touched me and flip them to the other side of the bed, making them land on the hardwood floor with a loud thump. I pin their arm behind their back while using one foot to keep their head on the ground.

"D-daniel, please let me off of the ground." Vlad says, his words being muffled from his face being pressed against the floor. Suddenly, I feel my eyes snap back to blue and I let go of Vlad, a blush growing on my face because of how I reacted to being woken up.

"Thank you. I just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore stating that they would love to have you as a student. Unfortunately, there are some dangerous things happening at Hogwarts lately involving your brother. He said that it is completely up to you, but you should be aware of the dangers ahead of time. They did send a list of materials for you to use to catch up on since you've been gone. They also said to tell you that you need to get in contact with CW. Whatever that means." I nod my head and he takes that as I am going.

 _"I'm going to the ghost zone for a little while. I'll eat breakfast while I am there."_

"Alright. Be safe." I silently agree before changing forms and heading to the Clocktower.

~~~Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Time Skip~~~

I float up to the giant tower where my ghostly mentor lives. I am not surprised when the doors open on their own. I float through the tower until I come upon the viewing room. My eyes settle on a lone figure staring into what appears to be a mirror, but it plays the events of a different time and place.

"Daniel. It is good to see you. I know you are angry at me, but before you attempt to attack somebody who is much stronger than you, I suggest you have a seat and listen up." When I don't attack but sit down instead, he takes it as his sign to continue. "The path you were on had a ninety five percent chance of you turning into Dan. What I failed to mention when this all started, was that, eventually, the Fenton's would have learned the truth, but not accepted it. They would have earned your trust, captured you, and turned you into the GIW, assisting in your vivisection and lots of other painful experiments and torture. Jasmine and your two friends would have been killed for attempting to save you, and they would have caught your daughter and done experiments on her. After they killed her, as she would be less capable of withstanding the experiments, you would have snapped and begun taking over the world. Now, not only are you less likely to become Dan, as you still have living relatives, but you knowing about the possibility of you becoming Dan decreases the chances by thirty five percent. There is now only a fifteen percent chance of you becoming him, and so far, you are on the path of the other eighty five.

Now I'm sure you would like to know more about your biological family and magic, so I will give you a short play through of everything you need to know. The dreams you have been having are indeed memories of the night your parents died. You and your brother have a telepathic link that, if you tried, you could access right here and now. I would wait to do so until you return to the mansion. Now, Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. He is very against any half breeds or mudbloods, which are people who are not related to anyone with magic, but have, for some reason or another, gained the powers of a witch or wizard. Voldemort has a group of followers called the Death Eaters. They all share his opinion on half breeds and mudbloods. The lightning shaped scar that you and your brother share are signs that you survived a spell that nobody has survived before the two of you.

On to a less depressing matter, magic. There is one thing you should know about magic, it does not work on ghosts unless the ghost consciously allows it to. That means that if somebody does a spell on you without your knowledge, it will be ineffective. There is a group called the Order of Phoenix that could greatly use this ability. All of the books you will need to catch up on your magic are right here. You and your brother each have separate vaults at Gringotts Bank. Here is a chart that will show you how money works in the wizarding world, compared to the U.S. and England, as well as a key to your vault. Dumbledore will be sending word to your father, don't give me that look you know you see him as a father, he will be sending word that you two should meet up at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You will be staying there for the summer while you catch up on your studies.

Using duplicates will speed up your studies immensely, and I highly suggest you use it. The Order should know about your ghost half but for now, only tell your brother other than them. Eventually, when you decide you are ready, and after telling somebody else that you will meet and decide is important enough to tell before the others, then you can tell the rest of your friends. This journal will give you the ability to talk to Danielle after you reach where you will be staying in england, and your brother gets there too. I know this is a lot of information to take in, so I have written it all down for you. It is all sealed in this envelope and you are free to look back on it whenever you get the chance. You can show it to the Order so you don't have to go through explaining it all, and there are enough copies in there for each member as well as yourself. Now, I'm sure you are hungry. Let's get you some breakfast and then we can get to work on you creating a lair."

After finishing his long speech, Clockwork leads me into a dining room where breakfast is already prepared, frozen in time so it doesn't get cold. I sit down to eat while I think heavily about the information Clockwork has given me.

~~~Line Break~~~

I am lying in my bed, looking at the journal in my hands. I wish that I could write to her right now. Every time I've tried to talk her into staying and being my daughter, letting me raise her, she flies off dramatically to travel the world. I don't like the idea of her being out and alone in the world. I am constantly finding myself wondering if she's getting enough to eat, if she's got a place to sleep, whether or not she has clean clothes and something warm enough for whatever climate she's in. I sigh and put the journal somewhere out of sight, so I quit worrying. I decide, instead, to contact the one person Clockwork said I could.

I focus on the feeling I had in my dreams, when I willed my brother to understand me, even before I knew how to speak. Not long after, I feel a presence that is very far away, but still there.

 _Harry?_ I ask the presence in my head, hoping that he hears me. I feel his confusion and know that it worked. _Harry, it's Danny, your brother. Wow, that sounded really cheesy._

 _I don't know who you are, or how you got in my head, but I don't have a brother. Go away now or I will find a way to get rid of you myself._

 _No Wait! Please, I don't have anyone else left. Send a letter to Dumbledore if you want proof._

There is a long pause and I'm afraid that he won't talk to me again. Then I hear his voice again.

 _Did you know he would be sending me a letter? Is that why you said that?_

 _What? No why? Did he send you one? I know the ghost of time. He knows everything and he's apparently friends with Dumbledore. My guess is that he's the one who told Dumbledore to send you that._

 _S-so what you said is true? We're brothers?_

 _Not just brothers, we're twins. That's why we can talk like this._

From then on, we began to talk to each other for the rest of the day. By the end of the week, we know almost everything there is to know about each other, including the fact that I'm half dead. It is Saturday morning, and Vlad and I are eating breakfast together. After my visit with Clockwork, I decided to simply resign to my fate and finally call Vlad Dad. His face was priceless the first few times I said it, but now he just gets a warm smile, like it makes his day every time he hears it.

An owl flies through the open window and lands on the table in front of Dad. He takes a letter from the bird and gives it a snack before opening the letter. His eyes go wide as he reads it and I assume by the seal on the front that it's the letter that Clockwork said we'd be getting from Dumbledore.

"Well it looks like we'll be moving to England tomorrow. I want you to pack everything important to you and be ready to leave tomorrow morning. We will be leaving for the airport at seven a.m. and we will be boarding the private jet at no later than eight thirty." I nod and we spend the rest of the day packing.

~~~Time Skip to the Next Day~~~

 _Guess what._ I tell Harry after waking up in the morning and getting into my father's limo.

 _What?_

 _I'm on my way to the airport to get on a private jet._

 _Cool? What about it?_

 _The private jet is going to bring me to England._

 _What?! Really?! Are you going to come and see me?_

 _I wish. Dad says that we have to go to some secret magical hideout for the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going to be catching up on my studies there, but Clockwork says you will be there before school starts up again._

 _Good. I can't wait to finally see you in person. I love being able to talk to you, but I want to actually be able to see and touch you._

 _Wow, getting a little eager there aren't we? We are brothers you know. I don't know how it works in the wizarding world, but most muggles would look down upon someone touching their own brother._

 _Oh shut up you asshole. You know what I meant._

 _Yeah but I can feel your embarrassment practically rolling off of you in waves. It makes me happy that I succeeded in embarrassing you when we're literally talking in our heads where nobody else can hear us._

 _Jerk._

Bitch. (Sorry I had to.)

Oh, I gotta go. We just got to the airport. Talk to you later.

You too.

Bye! We say together before what we call, signing out.

Vlad and I walk through the airport and I am surprised when Vlad flashes a badge and we walk straight past security. I can't complain though, since that could have just saved our ghostly secret. We walk through all of the terminals before coming to a private hangar that is owned by DALV Co. Someone from Dad's staff takes my luggage and we board the jet. The flight is uneventful and Vlad says that I'm not allowed to use any of the magic he taught me on the plane because it will interfere with the electrical systems. I decide that it is best not to talk to Harry just in case that is considered magic. I am happy when he doesn't talk to me the whole flight, seeming to already know that there could be consequences.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering, how would you feel about adopting Harry?" I sign after closing my history of magic book. All ghosts have the natural ability to read, write, speak, and understand any language, so this is how I've been communicating with him lately.

"I-I don't know. I suppose it would be alright as long as the people who adopted him were okay with it, but I doubt they would want me to take their son away from them." Vlad answers, more than a little surprised at the sudden question.

"He's not their son. They are our aunt, uncle, and cousin. The Dursleys are horrible people who treat Harry like their slave. They hardly even feed him."

"And how would you know all of this?"

"We're twins. We have a natural psychic connection. We've been talking ever since the day that Dumbledore sent a letter saying that I could come to Hogwarts in the first place."

Vlad seems surprised for a moment before sighing and resting his head in his hands so his face is covered.

"I really shouldn't be surprised about anything when it comes to you at this point."

After that, we remain in a comfortable silence. We land in London and I am surprised when, instead of one of Vlad's extravagant limos we are met by a man with bright red hair, and three broomsticks. My dad goes and hugs the man tightly. It is obvious that the two were good friends in the past. I look from one man to the other in a silent question of who the other man is. Dad understands this and begins to introduce us.

"Arthur, it's good to see you old friend. This is my son, Daniel Potter. Daniel, this is Arthur Weasley." I hold my hand out to shake and he quickly takes it.

"It's good to finally meet you. We all thought you were dead until now. Do you know how you got all the way to America without anyone knowing?" I look at Dad as I have my whiteboard packed away.

"Oh! Where is my head lately. My apologies Arthur. Daniel hasn't spoken a word since shortly after his adopted family and friends died in an explosion. To answer your question, we recently found out that the ghost of time took him and left him on the doorstep of my college friends Maddie and Jack Fenton. Something he didn't tell me about until this morning." Dad said giving me a stern look. I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hope that being with your brother will help make things easier on you."

Arthur leads us outside to an alleyway and, for a second, I start to think that Vlad told him our secret already. I am naturally confused when Arthur hands us each one of the brooms. I look at him like he's crazy.

"Never ridden a broom before I see. Not to worry, we'll give you a quick lesson, then we'll be off." Arthur says before showing me the basics of flying on a broomstick. I pick it up pretty quickly, but I still prefer flying on my own compared to on a broomstick.

We fly through london until we reach a strange building. It's completely normal aside from the fact that it's missing the number twelve. Normally, this wouldn't come as a surprise, but it would have been an easy task to have simply changed the numbers to be the correct ones after the mistake was realised. Arthur does something with a weird stick, and I soon find out why there was no number twelve before. With all my luggage, I don't bother taking my sunglasses off, which ends up proving to be a big mistake. We get inside the house, and we are each led to a room. Afterwards, Arthur shows me to a different room to meet his son Ron, who is my age.

As soon as I enter, I am tackled into a bone crushing hug. I try to get away, but to no avail. Finally, Arthur speaks up and gets the boy off of me.

"Ronald, this isn't Harry." He says. Immediately the boy is off of me, and I take off my sunglasses. He gasps and starts to look at me very closely as though he is trying to study my every detail.

"Bloody Hell! Who are you and how did you steal my best friends face?"

"Ron, this is Daniel Potter, Harry's twin brother."

"What?! But, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Any chance any of you know sign language?" I sign.

"Right, I almost forgot to mention that Daniel doesn't speak. I'm sorry Daniel. I would be willing to bet that you were asking if we knew sign language but we don't. You boys have fun. I'll be in the dining room if you need me." He leaves us in an awkward silence. I hold up one finger and go back up to my room, grabbing my whiteboard and marker, then go back.

"Sorry, it's a lot easier to communicate like this. Please call me Danny. It's nice to meet you." I hold my hand out to Ron who hesitantly takes it.

"This is going to be hard to get used to. Do you have the same scar as Harry?" I pull my shirt down just enough to show my lightning bolt scar without showing any of the others. "Woah. Wait till Harry finds out. He'll be so excited. Thought all his family was dead as a doornail."

"He already knows about me."

"What? How does he know? Have you been owling him? Dumbledore said we weren't allowed to do that so if you can, please tell him we would write him if we could."

"What's owling? Harry and I have a psychic link since we're twins. We've been talking through that."

"That's even better! Will you please tell him? I'm scared he'll hate us for not writing him." I nod my head, putting the question about owling aside for later.

Harry?

Yeah, I'm here.

I wanted to let you know that we landed safely, and that Ron told me to tell you that the only reason they haven't been writing is because Dumbledore said they weren't allowed to. He also said something about owling that made no sense but I'm just ignoring that for now.

I feel laughter in my head after this statement.

Owling is just when you send an owl to deliver your mail.

And they know where to take it?!

More laughter.

Yeah. Tell Ron it's alright and that I said hi.

Will do.

"Harry says he forgives you and hi." I tell Ron.

I've gotta go. Talk to you later.

Harry says.

Bye.

"So you two can really talk to each other in your heads? That's amazing! Fred and George never mentioned anything about that. Maybe they don't have it." I shrug and we start to get to know each other.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It's been two months and I'm already all caught up with my studies on the book side of things. I wanted to wait to get my wand till my brother was here. Duplicates really speed up the time it takes to study. I had five duplicates studying at once and I didn't do any of it on my own. I would hang out with Ron or the twins, who were a lot of fun to pull pranks with. I also go to every meeting the Order has, much to the jealousy of the other's who were considered too young to join the Order. It is decided that I should be trained for any indirect attacks that may come my way once Voldemort and the Death Eaters realise that I am unaffected by direct magic attacks. A girl named Hermione came yesterday. Her parents didn't want to let her come, but agreed since it was the safest thing for her.

"Kids! Kids! Hurry down! We've got important news!" Molly says after entering the twins' room where we're all hanging out at the moment. We all hurry downstairs as quickly and quietly as we can, not wanting to wake a certain someone. We all gather in the dining room to hear the news.

"Harry's been expelled!" Tonks yells as soon as we all make it in.

"Oh Tonks, don't be so dramatic. He's got a hearing and they've got nothing against him. It was only self defense." Serius reprimands. Tonks smiles cheekily but Ron asks the important question.

"Why does he have a hearing?"

"Because he used magic outside of school and in front of a muggle. He was attacked by two dementors and used the patronus charm to ward them off. They have nothing against him since a dementor won't attack unless following commands from the ministry or they went rogue. The two dementors returned later this morning which means it was someone from the ministry. Harry will win the hearing, but first he will be coming to Grimmauld Place to wait with us, and to help Danny pick out his wand." Molly explains. My eyes light up and I have a ghost of a smile appear for the first time since my family and friends died. (Get it? Ghost? Alright I'll leave.)

"Come on, we need to set up a welcoming prank for him." Fred and George say together. The three of us and Ron all run up to the room Harry and I are going to be sharing to set up the prank.

We set up a bucket of Dragon saliva above the door and then head back to the twins' room to wait. A few hours later, I hear the door open and Molly talking to Harry using my enhanced hearing from my ghost powers. I perk up my head and start to run down the stairs. I see my brother at the bottom and launch into him and hug him. After getting over his shock, he hugs me back just as tight.

"You really weren't kidding. You two have been talking or Harry would have shoved you away by now." Ginny says from the stairs.

"H-hey guys, how have you all been?" Harry says to the others after we break apart. I grab his luggage for him and the others lead him to our room.

"You and Danny will be sharing of course." Fred says.

"I hope that's alright." George finishes.

Ron gestures to the door and Harry walks in, only to get a bucket of dragon saliva dumped on his head. Luckily for him, I made the twins put a spell on the bucket so it would dump but it wouldn't fall on his head.

"Awe! Gross guys! You know this doesn't wash out!" We laugh and I phase the goop off of him, only to realise my mistake too late.

"Bloody hell!" the twins and Ron all say in unison. Ginny and Hermione have looks of pure shock on their faces and Harry begins to look panicked, knowing that Clockwork said the others aren't allowed to know yet.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asks. I look at Harry again who seems to have composed himself, obviously having come up with a reasonable excuse.

"He didn't tell you guys yet? One of the reasons he is allowed to be on the Order and not you guys is because he can use some magic without a spell or wand. Like levitation. Show them Danny." I nod and use my telekinesis to bring a journal here from the night stand.

"Cool!" All the Weasley's say together.

"Yes it is cool, but now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my brother."

"Alright. See you guys at dinner." Ron says and they all leave. I look down at the journal in my hands and only just realise that it's the one Clockwork gave me to contact Elle.

Harry! This is the journal!

"What journal? Why are you still talking like that? We can talk to each other now."

I haven't spoken a word out loud since I got out of the hospital after the explosion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

No it's alright. It's my fault really, I never thought to tell you since we were already talking. Anyway, this journal is the one that Clockwork gave me to get ahold of someone special. I'm not going to tell you who until you can meet them though.

"Wait, is it like one of those that you write in it, the ink disappears and the other person writes back? I have a bit of a bad experience with those so please feel free to leave me out of it." He shivers and I get glimpses in my mind from his experience as a second year at Hogwarts. He isn't as good with mental barriers as I am. "Anyway, you should contact them. We're supposed to be going to Diagon Alley for your wand later, maybe we can meet up with them after that. Assuming they are somewhere nearby."

That's a great idea!

I grab a pen and open the journal to the first page.

Elle? Are you there?

Danny? Is that you?

Yeah sweetheart. It's me.

Sweetheart? Since when have you called me that?

I've always called you that. You just never paid attention before. I need to talk to you about something, and I need you to not just leave me without an answer. I've been trying to ask you something since I first found out the truth about you being my clone, but you keep flying off dramatically before I get the chance.

Okay. Shoot.

Elle, I want you to be my daughter. You've been traveling all this time and all I'm able to do is sit there and wonder if you have enough to eat, if you have warm enough clothes, if you have a place to sleep at night. I wonder what it would be like to be able to do things together like a real father and daughter. Like a real family. I am in London right now and I have some errands to run. If you are nearby, I would love it if we could meet up. Clockwork showed me how to make a lair. You can live there while I go to school in London. You could meet your Uncle Harry.

You really mean it?

Of course I do. It would be an honor to be your father, if you'd let me.

Of course I would!

Alright, I have to go, but I will write you where to meet if you want.

Okay Daddy, have fun. I get a strange sensation when I read that she called me Daddy. It makes me really happy, but in a way that I've never experienced before. I try and fail to suppress a smile and reply.

You too kiddo. Bye.

Bye.

"What's that look for?"

What look?

"That goofy smile like you just got a girl to go out with you."

Ew! Trust me that is not the type of relationship here. Besides, you know I'm not really into girls.

"Right, I'm sorry. That goofy smile like you just got a boy to go out with you." He says smirking. I roll my eyes.

Come on, we're going to be heading out soon.

We grab what we need and head downstairs to see Vlad beginning to make his way up them.

"Oh good, I was just coming to get you two. We're going to be heading to Diagon Alley now. Daniel what are you smiling about? I haven't seen you smile this much since the accident." I held out the journal to him and he smiled at what he read. Then his smile dropped to show that he's self conscious about something. "You may want to warn her about me. I don't want her to run off as soon as she see's me." I nod my head and we grab the brooms, heading into another alley and then flying to a small shop called the leaky cauldron.

I turn on my aura seeing and scan the room for potential threats. We get a lot of angry glares and red centers, showing that most of the people here were hostile towards us. Nobody seems to be making a move to harm us in any way so I ignore them and follow my dad to the back of the bar. We end in small bricked area, and Harry taps a pattern on the bricks before there is movement and the bricks begin to part, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley. I gasp at how magical it all looks. They lead me to a tall bank called Gringotts and these creatures that Harry tells me are goblins, lead us down to Vlads vault, before taking us to mine, then Harry's. After we have all the money we need, we go to get my wand.

We walk into an old looking shop called Ollivanders and wait until an old man slides into view, riding on a moving latter.

"Mr. Masters, Mr. Potter, I didn't think I'd see either of you in here so soon. Who's your friend?" He asks, eyeing me curiously.

"Ollivander, this is my twin brother Danny. He's here for his first wand." The poor man nearly falls off of his latter at hearing who I am. I hold out my hand to him and he comes and shakes it eagerly.

"Daniel Potter, you weren't supposed to be alive."

"So everyone keeps telling me." I write out.

"Ah, a mute. Tell me boy, do you know sign language?" I nod my head.

"Do you?" I ask in sign language this time.

"Yes I do. I hope it will be easier for you to communicate this way. It's very strange though. I don't get a lot of mute people in here. Usually if you're mute, you can't cast spells."

"Danny can cast spells without words." Vlad informs even though we aren't sure if it's actually true yet.

"I see. Well, let's begin the process of choosing your wand then."

Two hours later and we still haven't found one that works. He heads off to the back and this time he doesn't come back for about ten minutes. When he does, he has an old looking box in his hand and an excited look on his face.

"Now this wand, Mr. Potter, is very unusual. It has two woods, yew wood and blackthorn. The core is thestral hair and the wand is meant to have a heavy connection to death." all three of us snort at hearing that. I take the wand and wave it gently.

I feel my body cool down pleasantly as a puff of cold air escapes my lips. The air around me begins to cool down and it starts to snow. There are green ribbons of energy, that match my eyes in phantom form, that start to snake around me and dance in the air.

"Marvelous. Absolutely beautiful. I've never seen a wand react to a wizard or witch like that before. You have a very powerful wand which is suited for a powerful young wizard like yourself. That will be seven galleons please." I hand him the money and we walk out the door. I am fitted for my robes and we head to the pet shop. While we are here, all of the animals seem to hate Vlad and I.

"Why do the animals hate us?" Harry asks confused. "I've never had any problems with animals before."

"It's not you dear boy. It's us. The animals can sense that we aren't natural. That we aren't completely alive."

"Oh, well then how is he going to get a pet?"

"There is a chance that he won't find one here, but I was able to find a cat that didn't hate me and so I'm guessing we can find at least one animal that will tolerate him."

I start to walk around the pet store but feel myself being pulled to the back. When I get back there, I find two baby panthers, one white with green eyes, and one black with blue eyes. They both look me in the eyes and come closer. I feel pulled to them and I reach out my hands to pet them. They seem to like me. That's when I hear yelling.

"Hey kid!" I jump back startled. The store owner comes back here and the panthers take a defensive stance. "You have to be careful. These panthers are very dangerous and won't let anyone near them without biting them." he says.

I raise an eyebrow and go back to petting them while the owner shouts warnings at me until he sees that the lions like me.

"Wow, I've never seen those two like anybody before. Whatever, if you want them I'll gladly give them to you for free. Those two have caused me more trouble than they're worth and you'll be doing me a favor by getting them off of my hands." I nod and he gives me the key to let them out of their cage since he can't get near them.

I then buy everything I need to take care of them and meet up with my dad and brother, who decided they were too bored to wait for me inside. I find them over at the broom shop and we join them.

"Daniel, did you find a- holy butter biscuits what are you doing with two panthers?!"

"I'm the only person they liked so the store owner gave them to me for free." I sign while speaking telepathically to Harry so he knows what I said too.

"Very well. Here, let me hold that while you let Danielle know that we're done and to meet us." Vlad says taking my things. I nod and pull out my journal.

Hey sweetie, we're done with our errands. I also have a couple of surprises for you. You should know that Vlad isn't a crazed up fruit loop anymore and is my dad now. I know it's surprising but the Fentons are dead and he helped reunite me with my brother. Clockwork says he's cool too so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. There's a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me outside of it as soon as you can and I'll take you to do something fun. Come in human form.

Alright Daddy!

We all walk out of the Leaky Cauldron with all of our stuff, and wait for Elle to show up. About ten minutes later she finally shows up.

"Daddy!" she yells as she launches herself into my arms.

"Hey kiddo! God it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." I sign, knowing she understands all languages as well.

"I missed you too Daddy."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Daddy? You never told me you had a daughter."

I'll explain her being my daughter later so I can explain to everyone at once without having to repeat myself.

"Let's do something fun!" I say before feeling something rub against my legs. "Oops, I almost forgot. Elle, this is Homa," I point to the black panther, "and Phantomo." I say pointing to the white.

"Awe! They're so cute!" She squeals. Vlad snickers at the names while Harry looks confused.

"What am I missing?"

"He named the black panther Homa and the white one Phantomo. Homa is how you say human in esperanto. Phantomo is how you say ghost. He named them that because the colors match his hair and eyes in… wait daddy, does he, ya know, know?"

"Yes but I haven't shown him my phantom form yet."

"Oh, I get it. It's like how you told me that when you're a ghost you have white hair and green eyes." I nod.

We spend the rest of the day at a festival that was in the area. We all have a lot of fun and we tell Harry that Vlad is going to adopt him too. He was thrilled and hugged him so tight that he would have suffocated if he actually needed to breathe. When the sun starts to set, we head back to the Order for dinner, as Molly would have had our heads if we missed it.

We walk into the hideout with Elle who has a permanently dropped jaw after seeing how to get in. We walk to the dining room and find the Weasley kids and Hermione setting the table. Everyone looks up to see us and we hear a squeal come from Ginny, Hermione, and Molly when they see my four year old daughter. All three of them rush to her and pull her into a giant group hug, all cooing to her about how cute she is. She reaches her arms towards me.

"Daddy help!" She pleads.

"Sorry kiddo but even I know better than to get in between a girl and something they find adorable." I tell her. The girls release her and turn to me with a glare in their eyes.

"Daniel James Potter! What have you been doing to have a four year old daughter at the age of fourteen?!" Molly shouts at me.

"Look, Danielle is a result of something involving something only the Order knows about. I can't say what it is but please understand that she may be my biological daughter, but I didn't do what you all think I did."

"Yeah I'm his clone!" Elle shouts to help clarify. "Wait, what is the thing they think you did?" Elle asks making my face turn beat red.

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older. Much older. Like thirty years older. Maybe not even then." I write. She pouts while everyone else laughs at my misfortune.


	3. Chapter 2

Danny's POV

Today is my first day at Hogwarts. I've been so nervous, I have already read through this year's books ten times since we got them. When we get there, I have to go with the first years to be sorted. It took everything I had not to turn intangible when I went through the wall to get to the train. I am currently sitting in a boat with three other first years who are all going on about my brother.

"I heard, Harry Potter faced like, a million bajillion dementors at once." says one boy with brown hair and eyes.

"I heard he killed a basilisk his second year with his bare hands!" Said a blond girl with mossy green eyes.

" I heard that in his first year, he beat twenty mountain trolls at the same time." The girl with black hair and blue eyes said.

 _"Don't you guys think you are blowing those things way out of proportion?"_ I write. They all glare at me.

"You're one of the people who keep saying Harry is crazy aren't you? Well I say if Harry Potter says it's true, then it's true." the boy says with lots of attitude. I hold my hands up in surrender.

 _"Calm down, I believe everything he says about Voldemort being back."_ they all collectively cringe at the name. _"All I'm saying is that those tales were exaggerated a bit. He defeated over a hundred dementors, but definitely not more than two hundred. He did kill the basilisk, but he used a sword. As for the mountain trolls, there was only one."_

"Oh really? How would you know? You're just a transfer student. All you've heard are rumours." Asks the blond.

 _"I know because he told me."_

"Why would Harry Potter ever talk to you?" The boy asked rudely.

 _"Because I'm his brother."_ I write.

"Yeah right. Everybody knows that Harry's brother died with his parents." blond girl says.

"Actually, his body was never found, and therefore, his death was never confirmed." Black haired girls says shyly. "Rumours of Harry Potter's mute twin brother have been going around Diagon Alley for almost two months now." The other two snap their heads to me, then to the whiteboard in my hands. I am then bombarded by questions the whole way to the castle.

~~~Line Break~~~

We are waiting in front of the door, ready to be sorted into our houses. I've been told that I will be going after all of the first years since I am going to be a fifth year transfer student. The doors open and we walk in two lines to the front. I am in the far back with a scarlet face at having to be up here with a bunch of first years. I look over to the Gryffindor table to see my brother laughing at my discomfort. I glare at him and focus back on the sorting ceremony. Everyone is sorted leaving me up there alone.

"Congratulations first years. I look forward to the years ahead of us. Before we continue, we have a transfer student who will be starting here as a fifth year. Daniel Potter, please come forward." gasps are heard through the room as I do as told and sit on the stool to be sorted. The hat is placed on my head and I feel a presence in my mind. I immediately block it out.

"Mr. Potter, please lower your mental barriers so you can be sorted. I'm sure it is uncomfortable, but it is necessary. You can put them back up when we are finished." More gasps are heard, this time the teachers are included in this. I reluctantly allow the hat into my mind.

'Much better.' I hear the hat's voice in my head. 'Now to place you. You are very smart, knowing every language and being an accomplished writer, you would fit in well with ravenclaw, but at the same time, it is probably your worst match. You are very loyal to your friends and family. You are also very protective. Unfortunately, you find it hard to trust people and don't make friends easily. Hufflepuff would not turn out well for you either. You are very brave and courageous, but you tend to reject help from others and find your own way. Gryffindor is not the right house for you either. You are smart and cunning. You know how to turn things the way you want with words, but you are willing to take action if you find it necessary. You have a habit of being a loner by choice and you only make friends with those you have deemed worthy. I think the house best fit for you would be…' "Slytherin!" The hat says out loud after what seemed like forever.

Everyone in Slytherin began to cheer wildly. They were shouting something about getting a Potter. I look over at Harry who gives me a reassuring smile while Ron and Hermione scowl for some reason. I make my way over to where my house sits, and sit down in one of the only open seats there. Across from me is a handsome boy with platinum blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. We hold each other's gaze for a while, before he holds his hand out to me.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He introduces. I shake his hand hesitantly and a pleasant warmth runs through me, despite my naturally cold body. Draco shivers at the same time, which must be caused by my cold hand.

 _"Danny."_ I reply.

He nods before introducing me to Crabbe and Goyle. He seems to be buttering me up all of dinner, but I mostly ignore it, realizing this is the guy that Ron and Hermione had warned me about. I ignore his pathetic attempts to put me under his control as he seems to have done with Crabbe and Goyle. I go back to my food and ignore everyone around me until a cold chill runs up my spine, gathering in my throat and releasing from my mouth in a barely audible gasp. Immediately my body goes on alert and I prepare for an attack. I relax as a group of spirits enter the dining hall. Spirits are a type of ghost that didn't want to move on, but didn't have anything holding them back, so they became ghosts with no powers. They can't even become tangible to the living or anything from the living plane. I keep my head down in hopes of not being recognized.

"Danny? Are you listening?" Draco asks. I snap my head up and come face to face with the ghost that seems to be floating behind him.

"Bless the ancients. You're…" I shoot the ghost a green eyed glare which immediately makes him shut his mouth.

"Yes, we've already established that he's Daniel Potter and meant to be dead. Speaking of which, how are you not dead? I thought you were hit by the killing curse too." Draco interrupts, accidentally covering for the ghost. I pull my collar up subconsciously and look down. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was a sensitive question." He says, for once seeming sincere. I shake it off as him not being a completely horrible actor.

"I am Bloody Baron. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter." the ghost says bowing. It confuses me but I ignore the gesture as a part of how spirits treat those they know can hurt them if they wanted to. That and this ghost seems to be from an older time where they were more formal. I bow my head in return and the ghost widens his eyes in surprise. I give him a confused look but shrug it off and return to my food.

 _How are you holding up?_ Harry asks.

 _Alright. I kinda wish I was with you though. The sorting hat said it wasn't the right fit, but at least I already know people from there. This kid named Draco keeps trying to trick me into being one of his minions. I don't like him._ He snorts mentally at this comment.

 _That's Malfoy for you. You can just ignore him. He's a jerk and he hates half-bloods and mudbloods. The best thing you could do is steer clear of him altogether. If you want to, tomorrow morning you can eat with us. I can't promise you won't get a lot of glares though._

 _Thanks. I'll think about it. Speaking of glares, what was up with Ron and Hermione when I got sorted. They wouldn't stop glaring at me._

 _They just think that you've been lying to us this whole time since Slytherin's aren't usually the nicest people._

 _The only reason I was as nice to them as I was was because they seemed nice. If I decide I don't like a person then I will flat out ignore them. Kind of like what I'm doing to Malfoy right now. I think he thinks I'm a pushover since his two goons seem to be the silent type as well. He still seems to be talking to me. It's weird._

Dumbledore announces the end of the feast and Malfoy grabs my hand and drags me to show me where the common room and dorms are. He drags me all the way to the dungeons and I can't help the blush that creeps up my cheeks as I'm not used to other guys willingly touching me like this. I'm even more surprised when he intertwines our fingers, although I don't think he noticed that he did it.

"This is the common room. The dorms are up this way. Our names are on the doors of the dorm we're in. Huh, that's weird. I don't see your name."

"That's because he will not be staying in the dorms." a voice says from behind us, scaring Malfoy, but I heard the person walk up to us. He has long black hair and pale skin. "Mr. Potter, your father has arranged for a private room and laboratory for you. Please know that, while the bedroom is soundproof, the laboratory is not. We were unable to find a space for it that met all of your requirements as well as being soundproof, but your father requested that at least one was, not that I understand the point when you don't even speak. No matter, please be sure to keep explosions to a minimal. Follow me."

"Wait, Professor Snape, why does he get his own room? When my father asked for me to get my own room, he was turned down." Malfoy questioned. Spoiled brat.

"Yes, well, it was not my decision to make. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Professor Dumbledore. It was he who organized it." He begins to lead me to my room and Malfoy scoffs but follows. We are led to a room that is still in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins. There is a king sized bed on the inside with a desk, wardrobe, bathroom, nightstand, and lots of room. My luggage as well as Homa and Phantomo are all in here. I quickly let the two out of their cages.

"Potter! What are you thinking letting those two wild animals loose like that? They could hurt someone."

"Oh relax Professor, they aren't hurting anyone. Besides, how would you like to be locked up for that long?" Malfoy defends, reaching down to pet the two.

I am surprised when they don't warn him to back away, but rather insist on his attention. The only people he's liked so far, are Elle, Harry, and me. They begin to purr and we both sit down to pet them. Snape leaves after telling me that the lab is through the only door we haven't opened yet and that Vlad has already moved all of my stuff in there.

Malfoy and I sit there in a comfortable silence, side by side on the ground. Phantomo lays on my lap while Homa lays on his and nobody makes a sound. I decide that he may be a stuck up brat, but he could be far worse. He could be like Dash who would always beat me up. I think we could be on friendly terms as long as he doesn't mind me calling him out when he's being rude. I nod to myself in decision.

After two hours, Draco returns to his own room, much to the displeasure of Phantomo and Homa. The three of us lay in the king sized bed, deciding to wait on looking at the lab until tomorrow. I close my eyes and dream of explosions and screams of pain. There is rubble everywhere and even with the screams, I know that I'm the only survivor. The screams aren't even really there. They are just echoes of the last moments. Of their last moments. I feel tears running down my face as the scene changes and my daughter, father, brother, and strangely Malfoy are up there instead.

~~~Line Break~~~

I wake up to dried tears on my cheeks and Phantomo and Homa trying to wake me up in time for breakfast. I tiredly carry myself out of bed and into the shower. I would normally wake up after about three hours since I don't need much sleep as a halfa. I guess yesterday really wore me out.

I finish getting ready and find Malfoy waiting for me in the common room. I ignore him and walk out of the room, nearly running into Harry in the process.

 _Harry? What are you doing here?_

"I figured we could walk to breakfast together. Guys stop glaring at him. Even I knew he was going to get Slytherin. It wasn't hard to figure out and it doesn't make him a bad person." he gives a pointed look to his two best friends who immediately pretend like they weren't doing exactly that.

 _"Look guys, I'm still the same person I was when we were pulling pranks and hanging out this summer. The only difference between now and then is that I'm in a different house than you."_

"Oh really, how do you feel about Malfoy?" Ron questions.

 _"He's a stuck up brat that has the capacity to realize that he doesn't have to be rude to everyone, but won't. Don't take my word for that though because he was seriously trying to convert me into one of his minions yesterday."_

"Good enough. Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving." Hermione says, efficiently cutting off whatever Ron was about to say.

We head down to the dining hall and they insisted I sit with them. I sigh and take a seat, the rest of the house glaring at me the whole time. We eat in silence before getting our schedules. We compare and I only have three classes with them. I head back over to my table and find Malfoy, hoping that he would at least be willing to show me where the classes are after I walked right past him earlier. I groan when I find him there waiting for me with a smile. He seems to still be trying to win me over. I glare at him and his smile falters. I sigh and feel my features falter as I realize that I actually felt bad about potentially hurting the prats feelings. I shake it off and walk up to him. I point to the schedule with a questioning look and his smile brightens up again. I try to ignore the fluttering in my stomach when he smiles genuinely.

"You need me to show you where the classes are?" I nod. "No problem. It looks like we have the same schedule. I can show you to all of the classes. Follow me."

~~~Time skip, two weeks later~~~

I storm angrily out of the common rooms after Malfoy starts one of his long winded speeches on why only pure bloods are worth a damn. I go straight to Gryffindor house, give the password as this is a common occurrence for me, and plop down on the couch with more force than I intend.

"Let me guess, Malfoy?" Harry asks from next to me. I dramatically flop down on his lap and sprawl out, taking up much more room than is necessary. "I don't understand why you even go near him if all he does is make you mad."

 _"Because he's the only person in my house that doesn't have that weird sixth sense that tells them I'm dangerous and to stay away. The others all avoid me like the plague. Why does he have to be so stupid. Stupid Malfoy with his stupid opinions on stupid purebloods."_

"Just ignore him then. Or make him talk about something else." Hermione suggests. **(Ron learned sign language so that he could understand Danny better. Hermione already knew it. I know it seems like a short amount of time to learn it, but that's just how it's gonna be. Sorry not sorry.)**

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Well he has to have some sort of hobby doesn't he? I doubt he spends every second of everyday thinking about how much he hates half-breeds and mudbloods. If you really want to try at least being on friendly terms with him, why not try seeing what he likes to do in his free time. Maybe you two will have something in common." Ron snorts.

"Danny, having something in common with Malfoy? A hippogriff would sooner bow to Lucius first. Not going to happen." He exclaims.

 _"I'm with Ron on this one. What in the world could we possibly have in common?"_

"Look, it was just a suggestion. I'm not saying it will work, but it's better than what you've done so far." She defends.

"She's right you know. It would be better than storming out of the room every time he starts to blather on about it." Harry adds.

 _"What?! Harry I thought you were on my side!"_

"Sorry little bro, I'm just stating what the logical thing to do is." I huff and cross my arms, getting up from my lounging position on my brother.

"Where are you going?" Ron asks.

 _"I'm going for a flight. Alone."_ I add before words leave his open mouth.

I leave, finding an empty classroom and transforming. I fly out and find the apple tree I've been going to a lot lately where I can be alone. I pull out my pocket knife and do something that I've found myself doing a lot lately.

I cut my wrist deeply, watching as the green blood with specs of red rise to the top quickly. A good three drops of blood fall onto the tree before the wound closes and heals itself, only leaving a thin white scar to show that the skin was ever damaged in the first place. I do this several times as the tears fall down. My blood replaces itself too quickly for this to actually be dangerous. If it weren't for the little family I have left, I would have finished what the portal started a long time ago.

I let myself feel at least a small portion of the pain I deserve. I should have been able to save them. I should have died instead of them. I should have just done the test like I was supposed to. Clockwork should have killed me like the observants told him to. After a particularly violent slash to my arm that catches bone, causing me to cry out in pain. I realize my mistake in doing so as now my powers are going to focus on repairing my bone first, which will take a few days.

I fly myself down to the ground and transform back, my blood becoming red with barely visible green spots in it. Even the blood that dropped on the tree, I know, undergoes the change in color. Wrapping my robes tightly around the wound to slow down the bleeding, I begin to slowly make my way back to the castle, using as little of my ghost powers as possible. I'm about halfway there when my vision starts to blur and I fall to the ground.

I lay there for what seems like hours, having already accepted my fate, when I hear muffled shouting and a platinum blonde comes into view. I feel myself being picked up by the blurry blonde that I assume is Malfoy. The feeling of flying on a broom takes my senses and I curl into Draco's warm body and try to focus on the sound of his smooth, comforting voice.

"-anny! Danny! Stay with me! We're almost to the infirmary."

"N-no. I can't go there." I mumble.

"What do you mean?! You're bleeding out!"

"I have bandages and blood in the lab. Hurry." He reluctantly adjusts our course toward the commons and when we get there he ditches the broom. When we get there, I start giving him instructions. "Put me down on the table. There's a first aid kit on the back wall. There are green syringes in the fridge. Grab four of them." He does as I tell him and I pull out a needle and thread for stitching.

"Grab a match and light it. Hold it close enough for me to reach."

"What are you going to do?" He asks when I hold the needle over the fire.

"You might want to look away if you're queasy."

"What? Why would I- oh god! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm giving myself stitches."

"Is that what you call sewing your damn arm back together? I knew I should have taken you to the infirmary. And what about the blood? I thought you said you had some."

"Agh!" I shout through the pain. "I lied. I have something that will help replenish it though. It's in those syringes. Whatever the infirmary would have done would have most likely made things worse. I've been doing this for six years now. I know what I'm doing. Gah!" He rushes to my side and helps hold me up.

"Be careful!" He says as his warm arms wrap around me once again. I finish my stitches and lean into his chest, breathing heavily. I've lost too much blood and I feel like I will pass out. "Here, you rest. I'll wrap it. Where should I insert the needles?"

"The arm that isn't injured. Wait until you wrap it though." He nods but doesn't let go until he finishes wrapping and goes to put the ectoplasm injections in. After throwing away the empty syringes, he carries me to my room.

~~~Malfoy's POV (haha, bet you didn't see that coming)~~~

After finding Danny and fixing him up, I carry him to his room and lay him in his bed. I pull the covers over him and sit on the side of the bed. I notice that he is shivering and feel his head to see if he has a fever. Instead, he is cold to the touch. I find a stack of extra blankets in the corner and load them all on top of him. Somehow, his shivering gets worse.

"D-Draco, w-would you get u-under with me? Y-you're always s-so warm." I smile slightly and crawl under the covers, pulling him into a hug as we fall asleep, enjoying each other's embrace.

~~~Back to Danny's POV~~~

I wake up to a surprisingly comfortable warmth, opening my eyes to see the sleeping face of Draco in front of mine. I stare closely, taking the opportunity to memorize every little detail I can. I see the slight crescent moon shape of his nose, the smooth, flawless skin, the long eyelashes and smiling lips. I then notice the beautifully hypnotizing grey of his eyes.

Slowly realization dawns on me and I feel myself blushing at being caught staring. He gives a soft chuckle at my embarrassment and moves a piece of raven hair from my eyes.

"Did you know that green stuff makes you blush green?" He asks. My blush grows and I nod my head.

"I take one injection a day usually. I always blush green."

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday? Normally I would give you your privacy, but I literally found you bleeding out. Even if you aren't in danger anymore, whatever attacked you could still be out there. Other students could still be in danger."

"Nobody is in danger." I say looking down.

"How do you know? Did you stop it?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean? Who did this to you?"

"I did." I breathe out so quietly it's barely a whisper. There is a pregnant pause before he finally speaks.

"Why?" I look up to see worried, tearful eyes staring back at me. Once again, I avert my gaze.

"I didn't mean for it to get as far as it did. I still have people left to protect in this world, but I deserve to feel at least a portion of the pain of those I let down. If it weren't for me, they'd all still be alive. They didn't deserve to die. I do. Now I can't because there are people who need me, but I was the one who should have died. It should have been me."

"Shut up!" I look up at him startled. He's sitting up now, and glaring at me intensely. "You don't deserve to die. You deserve to live and be happy, just like everyone else. I don't wish death on anyone, including muggles, half-breeds, or mudbloods. You have just as much a right to enjoy life as anyone else. Please, don't keep doing this to yourself. I-I've never felt this way about anyone before. I feel like I can tell you anything. I've tried so hard to treat you the same way as I treat everyone else, but it's so hard. I think I'm falling in love with you and I know I would feel the same even if you were a muggle. I can't watch you do this to yourself. Please." He begs, ending in a whisper, holding my hand tightly as the tears he has been holding back finally spill over.

I feel something drop onto my arm and notice that I'm crying as well. I pull him into a hug and we spend an hour crying together before Homa and Phantomo come climb on the bed, demanding to be fed. We laugh at their playful attitude and wipe the remainder of the tears away. We get up to feed them, but before that, I pull Draco into a kiss, short and sweet, but enough to get my point across. I rub the back of my neck.

"I-uh, I just thought you should know that I feel the same way." I say nervously. He smiles and we feed the impatient kittens.

When he begins to ramble on and on about how much he hates half-breeds and mudbloods, I bite my tongue and do my best not to call him out about it. Instead, I change the subject.

"Look, I understand that you hate anyone that's not a pureblood wizard, but what do you like to do?" This question obviously catches him by surprise as he stops talking and just stares at me. "What?"

"N-nobody asks me that. Not even my own parents. Nobody has ever wanted to know what I really want. So why do you?" He asks, not trusting my motives.

"Well, I don't know. I just figured if we're dating now, then we would have to be able to find something to do together."

"You're really okay with dating me?"

"Yeah. I thought that was what that kiss meant. I'll admit that, at first, I hated you. I thought you were a spoiled brat that went to your parents when things didn't go your way. It didn't help that my brother and friends were always telling me bad things about you. But as I got to thinking about it, I had never really given you much of a chance. Yesterday Hermione and Harry had been trying to convince me to get to know you better. While we were talking about something other than you hating people who aren't purebloods, you seemed like a really awesome person. Also I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a major crush on you even when I hated your guts. Something about you just sort of caught my eye I guess. So, what do you like to do?"

He smiles the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen before. I can see the moisture in his eyes as he holds back tears. I smile back at him and he grabs me into a tight hug.

"Well, I like to read. I play the piano and sometimes, I take my broom out in the middle of the night and just enjoy the view. There is even a spell I use in the winter to keep me warm so I can go out and see how beautiful the snow is in the winter. It's my favorite season. What about you?"

"I would have to agree with you on the season. Winter can be so beautiful. If I'm being honest though, my favorite thing to do is to stargaze. I do a similar thing where I go out to fly, but instead of looking at the ground, I look at the stars. There are so many constellations, and each one has a story behind it. They make me feel free and capable of anything. I play the guitar, piano, drums, and several other instruments, and my sister- my sister always told me I should become a professional singer." I say, pausing at the mention of my sister.

"Will you sing for me?" He asks gently, putting it together that my sister must have been one of the ones I couldn't save.

I smile sadly but nod my head. I go to my closet where the door to my lair is. I walk in quietly and find Elle asleep in her room. I go to my room and grab my guitar, sneaking back out I sit on the chair to my desk while Draco sits on the bed, listening intently. I begin to strum at the guitar.

 _Days in the sun,_

 _When my life has barely begun,_

 _Not until my whole life is done,_

 _Will I ever leave you._

 _Will I tremble again,_

 _To my dear one's gorgeous refrain,_

 _Will you now forever remain,_

 _Out of reach of my arms?_

 _All those days in the sun,_

 _What I'd give to relive just one,_

 _Undo what's done,_

 _And bring back the light._

 _Ooooh I could sing,_

 _Of the pain these dark days bring,_

 _The spell we're under,_

 _Still it's the wonder of us,_

 _I sing of._

 _How in the midst of all this sorrow,_

 _Can so much hope and love endure?_

 _I was innocent and certain,_

 _Now I'm wiser and unsure._

 _I can't go back into my childhood,_

 _One that my father made secure._

 _I can feel a change in me,_

 _I'm stronger now but still not free._

 _Days in the sun_

 _Will return we must believe_

 _As lovers do_

 _The days in the sun_

 _Will come shining through._

 **(Sorry guys. I've been obsessed with this song lately. Just imagine it's Danny singing it and nobody else.)**

I look up to him as I finish, nervous at not having performed in a while. He's sitting there with a wide eyed expression, full of admiration and love.

"Wow. Just, wow. Your sister was right. I've never heard a voice so amazing before."

"Draco stop. I'm not that good." I say, my entire face turning green.

"You know, if I didn't already know you were blushing, I would think you were about to be sick. Now, instead of being grossed out and trying to get away, I just think it's cute and want to kiss you." He says, smirking as my blush reaches the tips of my ears and I bury my face in my hands.

He laughs that wonderful laugh of his and pulls my hands away from my face kissing my nose first, then my cheeks, each time teasing me as though he is going to go for my mouth. As he is pulling away from kissing everywhere but my lips, he changes course and kisses me hard on the lips. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, I'm hungry and you need to eat to stay healthy while that arm heals." I nod, grabbing an ectoplasm shot from the mini-fridge next to my bed, injecting it into myself, then following him to the dining hall.

"Danny!" I turn to see my brother and his friends running up to us. Harry hugs me tightly, aggravating my wound. I cry out in pain and he immediately releases me. "What happened? Where are you hurt? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Oh who am I kidding. We're going. Come on." He goes to grab my hand but Draco steps in between us. I find myself actually hiding behind him in an attempt to not be dragged to the infirmary where my secret is sure to be revealed to someone outside the Order.

"Get out of the way Malfoy, he needs help." Hermione insists.

"No he doesn't. He's already gotten help. And it wasn't from a mudblood." He snarls at them protectively.

"Have you ever asked him how he feels about those words you use? I mean you can't really think that someone who was raised by muggles is actually happy about those words you're throwing around." Ron challenges. My eyes go wide and I start to back away from the angry group.

Why? I just found out that he likes me back, and he agreed to go out with me. Now I'm going to lose him just like that. He turns around to look at me with surprise evident in his eyes. Suddenly not hungry anymore, I run to my room and lock the door. Hot tears run down my face as I launch myself into my pillows, not caring when Phantomo and Homa try to cheer me up, or when I hear Malfoy start knocking on the door.

"Danny? Danny let me in. I want to talk to you."

"Go away!" I yell, forgetting it's soundproof to anyone without super hearing.

"Danny, I don't know if you can hear me but please open the door. I just want to talk." I storm up to the door and swing it open. I growl as soon as I see him.

"Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say. The fact that I was raised by muggles is the least reason for you to hate me."

"Danny, I don't hate you just because you were raised by muggles. You're still a pureblood, and besides, even if you were a muggle, technically that would have been a pureblood too. You know, since-"

"For Merlin's sake Draco! Don't you get it yet?! The stuff in those syringes was ectoplasm, so was the green specs in my blood. I was in my closet for a long period of time because it's my ghostly lair. All the ghost's here practically worship me, and I'm not affected by magic unless I consciously allow it. I'm half dead, a half ghost! A half breed!"

"W-what?" He stammers.

"Just go away and leave me the hell alone. I'm so sick of letting people into my life only to be a disappointment. I'll make things easier so you don't have to pretend to like me anymore. We're through." I slam the door in his face and sink to the ground, crying.

I try to tell myself that at least it didn't get very far, and I'll be less hurt now, but I don't believe a word of it. I may not have known him very long, but I loved him. I still love him. If he's still on the other side of the door, I can't hear him over the sound of my choked sobs. I curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

The next day finds me lying in bed all day. Elle comes in to see me since it's been a couple of days and she began to get worried. As soon as she sees what state I'm in, she curls up next to me and pulls up sappy romance movies online. I cry through all of them and she cuddles me, crying through a few of them herself. She gets ahold of Vlad when it gets to be around dinner time.

"Grandpa? Daddy is sad and doesn't want to go anywhere. Will you bring dinner please? And ice cream? Lots and lots of chocolate ice cream. We're going to need it." she pauses, listening to Dad on the other end. "Alright Grandpa, I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye." She hangs up the phone and a half hour later, my dad walks through the closet with carryout chinese and three tubs of chocolate ice cream.

We end up taking it back into the lair and watch the movies all night. Elle falls asleep laying in front of me on the couch, I use Dad as a pillow and he puts out the footrest and leans the seat back. We all fall asleep like this and, while the thought is nice, I would still rather have Draco here with us too.

~~~Line Break Next Morning~~~

After waking up, Dad forces me to get ready and actually go to class since I missed it yesterday. When I open my door, I see a very disheveled looking Malfoy. He jumps when the door opens and his eyes meet mine. I turn and look away, heading to the dining hall for breakfast. I hear him scramble to get up and chase after me.

"Danny, please wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know."

"That's the problem Malfoy," He cringes when I use his last name instead of first. "You didn't know, but you still jumped to conclusions. Like that I'm a pureblood. I never said I was. Stop pretending to care when you don't. I don't need your pity."

"But-"

"Goodbye Malfoy." I say, walking away from the man I love with the little pride I have left.

I find Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasleys that are still in Hogwarts, waiting for me outside of the dining hall. I wipe away a traitorous tear before walking up to them and putting on a fake smile.

 _"Hey guys, what's up?"_ I write on my whiteboard. Harry and Hermione look at me suspiciously but the others seem unaware.

"We heard what happened the other day. You weren't in any of your classes yesterday and we started to get worried. Are you alright?" Ginny asks. I nod my head.

 _"Yeah, I just had some things to take care of. Elle wanted to spend some time with me and Dad so the three of us hung out last night. Don't worry about it."_

We go through the day like normal and I avoid Malfoy like the plague. Having ghost powers really helps in this matter. I once again find myself in the Gryffindor commons when dinner is over. We were all hanging out when people finally start going to bed. Eventually, the only people left are the golden trio and myself. After a while of joking around and having fun, I sign to them that I'm going to go to bed. Before I leave however, Hermione stops me cold with one simple sentence.

"You love him, don't you?" I stop and glare at her. She ignores it and continues. "It's quite obvious really, even now I can see it in the way you look at him. You're in love with Malfoy."

"Eww! Mione, don't be weird. Not everybody looks for a romance wherever they can possibly find one." Ron complains.

"She's right though. Isn't she?" Harry questions. "I saw it too." Ron looks at Harry surprised before looking at me. I look away in shame.

"It doesn't matter. He knows the truth about me now. He could never love a freak like me." I say to the surprise of the others.

"Don't say something like that. He couldn't possibly think you're a freak just because he learned you were raised by muggles. Even Malfoy wouldn't be that stupid." supports Hermione.

"No he wouldn't. But that's not the truth you told him. Is it?" Harry questions, confusing the others. I shake my head.

"I wish things could have been different. He's the first person I've spoken aloud to since the explosion. He knows what happened for the most part, and he knows enough about me to write a book, but he could never accept a freak of nature as someone he cares about, let alone loves."

"Danny, you aren't a freak. Besides, If you think that about yourself, then what does that say about your father and your daughter?" Harry asks.

"It doesn't matter. He's never met either of them and he probably couldn't care less. He's a spoiled brat and he probably never really cared about me anyway. Besides, neither of them have the possibility of becoming evil and destroying the world hanging over their heads." I say in an attempt to convince myself more than the others.

"Can I ask a question?" Ron asks, raising his hand slightly, receiving glares from the other two. "Sorry, I just wanted to know what could make him hate you so much."

"Ron, that's a bit personal don't you think?" Hermione chastises.

"No, it's alright. It's because I'm a half-breed."

"What?!" The two who were unaware asked.

"I'm half dead. Caught between a human and a ghost." I let the rings wash over me. "That's how I got the dragon saliva off of Harry that day. I'm half ghost and I have the normal powers of a ghost."

"Guys, I think that's enough questioning for today. I'll explain everything in the morning. Danny, if you want you can spend the night with us. You can even bring Elle and the eight of us can have a sleepover here in the commons. Just like if we were still at the Order." Harry offers.

I give him a slight smile and nod my head in agreement. I turn invisible and fly to my room, avoiding the outside in case a certain someone is out there again. I go to my lair to get Elle who is more than happy to see more of Hogwarts. We grab pillows and blankets before meeting back up at Gryffindor. When we get there, we find the rest of the Weasley's there setting out spots to sleep.

"Elle!" The twins yell excitedly after she transforms back to human, pulling the girl into a crushing hug.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George! I can't breathe!" She says from between the two. They let her go in favor of coming over and hugging me as though someone I cared about just died.

"Ron told us everything." Fred says.

"Didn't know you were gay." George continues.

"Not that we care."

"Don't get down though,"

"There will be other people,"

"People who don't care about your blood." They finish.

I sigh and pull away from them, only for Ginny to come hug me. I see a slight hint of jealousy in my brothers eyes and feel his emotions as he reminds himself that she's only trying to comfort me, and that I don't like girls. I pretend not to notice and pat her back awkwardly.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be alright. If it's alright with you guys, I'd rather just pretend it never happened." They nod in agreeance before the twins, Harry and I, all look at each other in silent agreement.

"Pillow Fight!" the four of us yell together.

The next thing we know, instead of the nicely made beds from before, there is a pile of blankets, pillows, and laughing bodies in the center of the room. Our worries forgotten, we decide that instead of fixing the mess, we would just sleep in it. Elle curls up next to me, Harry and Ginny both end up next to each other through some meddling from me and Mione, Ron is next to her and the twins are between her and Elle. We sleep in a sort of circle.

The rest of the week happens in about the same way other than the confessions. After day three of finding our group like that in the mornings, the teachers quit trying to stop us. Since I don't sleep as long as any of the others, I was able to take Elle back home before anyone outside of our group saw her. It's Friday now and everyone has decided there have been enough sleep overs. This means that tonight I have to go back to my room through the door so as not to raise suspicion. When dinner is over, I rush to my room so that I know I will get there first.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the description being cut off here is the full one!**

Danny Fenton wasn't really Danny Fenton. He was Daniel Potter, twin brother to Harry Potter. When his family and friends all die in the Nasty Burger explosion, Vlad adopts him and reunites him with Harry after learning the truth about his past. Now, Danny doesn't speak out loud to anyone but the Order, the Weasley's, Hermione, and his Family.

What happens when Danny and Draco find that they have more in common than they think? What happens when Danny actually speaks to him?

Ectodragon pairing (Danny x Draco). Danny/Danielle father/daughter. Tons of fluff. Vlad adopts Danny and Harry. Draco learns that there's nothing wrong with muggles, half breads, or mudbloods.


	4. Please Vote!

Hey I'm working on chapter three and soon enough Draco and Danny are going to make up. Before that happens, I need you guys to vote on some things. Before I continue, I'd like you to keep all votes specific to this chapter. I don't want to search through all the chapters for votes.

Okay so first thing first.

Should Danny and Draco be open about they're relationship?

 **Yes**

Or

 **No**

Voting for this will end at midnight Christmas morning.

Another thing, I am making it so Danny is the ghost king since he defeated Pariah Dark. Do you want Draco to be,

 **Prince**

Or

 **Second King**

And should Danny

 **Propose before he tells him**

 **Or propose directly after?**

Voting for these two will end exactly one week after New Years.

Can't wait to hear your feedback!

Y'all are fabulous!

Alice out!


End file.
